perrymasonfandomcom-20200213-history
Perry Mason (TV Series)
Perry Mason is TV Series that ran for nine seasons (1957-1966) on CBS. Cast * Raymond Burr as Perry Mason * William Hopper as Paul Drake * Barbara Hale as Della Street * Ray Collins as Lt. Arthur Tragg * William Talman as Hamilton Burger Episodes Season One # "The Case of the Restless Redhead" # "The Case of the Sleepwalker's Niece" # "The Case of the Nervous Accomplice" # "The Case of the Drowning Duck" # "The Case of the Sulky Girl" # "The Case of the Silent Partner" # "The Case of the Angry Mourner" # "The Case of the Crimson Kiss" # "The Case of the Vagabond Vixen" # "The Case of the Runaway Corpse" # "The Case of the Crooked Candle" # "The Case of the Negligent Nymph" # "The Case of the Moth-Eaten Mink" # "The Case of the Baited Hook" # "The Case of the Fan Dancer's Horse" # "The Case of the Demure Defendant" # "The Case of the Sun Bather's Diary" # "The Case of the Cautious Coquette" # "The Case of the Haunted Husband" # "The Case of the Lonely Heiress" # "The Case of the Green-Eyed Sister" # "The Case of the Fugitive Nurse" # "The Case of the One-Eyed Witness" # "The Case of the Deadly Double" # "The Case of the Empty Tin" # "The Case of the Half-Wakened Wife" # "The Case of the Desperate Daughter" # "The Case of the Daring Decoy" # "The Case of the Hesitant Hostess" # "The Case of the Screaming Woman" # "The Case of the Fiery Fingers" # "The Case of the Substitute Face" # "The Case of the Long-Legged Models" # "The Case of the Gilded Lily" # "The Case of the Lazy Lover" # "The Case of the Prodigal Parent" # "The Case of the Black-Eyed Blonde" # "The Case of the Terrified Typist" # "The Case of the Rolling Bones" Season Two # "The Case of the Corresponding Corpse" # "The Case of the Lucky Loser" # "The Case of the Pint-Sized Client" # "The Case of the Sardonic Sergeant" # "The Case of the Curious Bride" # "The Case of the Buried Clock" # "The Case of the Married Moonlighter" # "The Case of the Jilted Jockey" # "The Case of the Purple Woman" # "The Case of the Fancy Figures" # "The Case of the Perjured Parrot" # "The Case of the Shattered Dream" # "The Case of the Borrowed Brunette" # "The Case of the Glittering Goldfish" # "The Case of the Foot-Loose Doll" # "The Case of the Fraudulent Foto" # "The Case of the Romantic Rogue" # "The Case of the Jaded Joker" # "The Case of the Caretaker's Cat" # "The Case of the Stuttering Bishop" # "The Case of the Lost Last Act" # "The Case of the Bedeviled Doctor" # "The Case of the Howling Dog" # "The Case of the Calendar Girl" # "The Case of the Petulant Partner" # "The Case of the Dangerous Dowager" # "The Case of the Deadly Toy" # "The Case of the Spanish Cross" # "The Case of the Dubious Bridegroom" # "The Case of the Lame Canary" Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Season Nine See Also: Perry Mason Films. Category:TV Series